insidiousfandomcom-20200223-history
KeyFace
''' (also known as The Man with the Keys) '''is the main antagonist of Insidious: The Last Key. He was portrayed by Javier Botet. History Insidious: The Last Key 1950's KeyFace is an entity that haunted a young Elise Rainier before fully realising her power. After Elise is sent down to the basement as a punishment by her father, KeyFace gets her to unlock the door which kept itself trapped. Elise's mother, Audrey Rainier ventures down to the basement and is strangled by KeyFace who used Elise as a conduit. 1960's At some point after being let loose, KeyFace feeds on the hatred outputted by Gerald Rainier, Elise's father. Gerald begins kidnapping nurses and locking them in the basment eventually killing them and hiding the bodies in a ventilation shaft, influenced by KeyFace. 2000's Ted Garza purchases the Rainier family home which had been abandoned by and is subsequently influenced by KeyFace to capture and contain more nurses in the basement of the house. Ted, acting as Keyface's conduit is killed by Specs after Elise discovers Ted's current victim. Melissa, daughter to Elise's brother is captured by KeyFace while looking for her father's whistle. KeyFace inserts a Key Finger into Melissa's neck which first silences her and then another into her chest which 'locks' her spirit in the Prison behind the red door in The Further. Elise while investigating the house after the incident with Melissa is guided by a previous victim from the nurse kidnappings to suitcases in a ventilation shaft which held the remains of the victims. KeyFace is hiding in one of the suitcases and drags Elise to The Further. KeyFace taunts Elise with Gerald's spirit who is trapped in The Further, allowing her to strike her father just like he did to her during her childhood so it could feed from the hatred but is stopped by Imogen who managed to enter The Further. Imogen gets captured by KeyFace but Elise begs it to take her instead. In the ensuing confrontation, Gerald's spirit gets between KeyFace and Elise before being killed off by KeyFace. Before being completely captured Elise attempts to stab KeyFace with a broken crowbar but fails, instead blowing her brother's whistle. The spirit of Elise's mother, Audrey Rainier, appears and destroys KeyFace, smacking him with a lantern as he is pushed away into the darkness, it is possible KeyFace was then sent to Hell. Trivia * KeyFace's motifs are largely based around keys, the name of the town Five Keys also corresponds to the Five Keys it has for fingers/nails on its hand. * KeyFace may have been brought into the world as an evil spirit due to the nearby prison and manifesting from the spirits of the Death Row inmates who were executed. This is further exemplified by KeyFace's prison motif behind the red door in The Further and also the clean prison shown to the Young Elise from behind the door when it first lures her to unlock it. Gerald also works as an assistant warden at the local prison as seen by his hanging jacket in the childhood bedroom in Last Key's present. * The reason why KeyFace influenced Gerald and Ted to kidnap and kill nurses is unclear, but this may have something to do with the prison, perhaps they are involved with administering the executions at the prison or are seen as pure spirits to torture. * KeyFace is able to manifest itself in and outside The Further but seems to be anchored to the basement or at least the house as it influences occupants to feed it and also had to lure Elise and later Melissa to the basement and ventilation shaft to drag them into The Further. * KeyFace's two major abilities are utilised by 'locking' its victim in two seperate places on the body. It seems the first locking silences its victims and in some cases makes a lock appear around the neck of its victims in the real world. The second locking seems to 'lock' the victim into The Further and not allowing them to escape and also may cause real physical harm as exemplified when Melissa is locked twice. Category:Characters Category:Insidious: The Last Key Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Deceased